


the little adventures of little ten

by huriecane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Daddy!Johnny, Everyone loves Ten, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Space, Little!Lucas, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ten and Lucas are play dates, Ten is Being Adorable, Ten is Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!jungwoo, little!ten, play dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huriecane/pseuds/huriecane
Summary: soft au where johnny is a famous singer and dancer who has had enough of his fans always being hard stans & ten is just a soft stan that wants to hold johnny’s hands, and maybe hug him.read my twitter au on my account @LIVINGLEGNDS if you want to know how they knew each other https://twitter.com/livinglegnds/status/982309605224206336?s=21





	1. where they meet in not so great circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beginning of the au here : https://twitter.com/livinglegnds/status/982309605224206336?s=21  
> this chapter after the beginning of the au until here https://twitter.com/livinglegnds/status/983664528524226563?s=21 (from part 1 to part 29)

johnny didn’t care that it was four am in the morning, he didn’t care that he was half naked, a jacket thrown on his shoulders, he didn’t care that it was cold outside. all he cared about was ten, ten and only ten. 

the moment he received the address from a supposedly very scared and anxious ten, he was already on his way to his car, keys in hands, ten in his mind.

ten, ten, ten and again ten. he would have loved calling him, ask him if he was going to be okay, just for a few minutes but since the first day they talked they had never exchanged numbers because ten didn’t want to intrude and johnny never thinking about it. but now he regretted, but it’s never late right ? nothing ever is, as he drove, burning all the red lights because he just didn’t fucking care - and then he remembers ten wouldn't have liked him swearing so he corrects himself, like that, alone in the dark streets in his dark car, because he is just that whipped. 

& then he remembers that he should hurry more. 

not even ten minutes or so, he arrives to the place ten described him, it was dark, even darker than the other streets if that was possible, only small red and pink neon lights that were lightning the place from very afar. maybe that was where ten went with his “date”. what a fucking douche, if only that mark was here, johnny would have made sure he wasn’t there anymore. he didn’t know exactly what he did to ten but he didn’t need to know to absolutely hate him. making ten panic like that was a good and enough reason to. 

he silences the car and the absolute silence fell on him, but if he listened closer, he would hear deep and erratic breath, that sends him chills down his spine.

maybe that was ten. maybe that ten. 

he hurried out of his car, leaving the car’s door open because he did not have time for this and he runned to where the sound came from and his heart almost broke when he saw him. 

it wasn’t like that, how he imagined how they would first see each other. it’s far from it, actually. anything, but that. 

he had never imagined that the first thing he would see was a broken ten. a dirty, whimpering ten, holding his arms, laying on the dirty floor. 

ten, beautiful, pretty, adorable ten, crying, a pained expression painted on his face. 

the shock froze him but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

ten was in and out of consciousness, and johnny had had a hard time making him open his eyes. but when he did, ten immediately recognized him. 

“oh, you’re real.”

was the first thing he told him, and johnny might cry out of happiness. 

“or this is just an hallucination ?”

his voice was soft, and even though it was broken, it was still pretty, so lovely and johnny wanted to hear it forever. 

“no no, baby, i’m really here.”

johnny didn’t expect it; but ten still had energy to blush. 

“come on,” he said again. “let me take you home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny learns things about ten, and ten becomes his baby (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happens right after the last chapter.

ten was so frail, so fragile, he is sure he could even hold him with a hand, and it just worried him even more. but he didn’t say, as ten’s head kept him and his heart warm, his eyes closed and looking like an angel, making his heart flutter with pure adoration. 

ten was ten times better in real life that in his pictures. they didn’t do him justice, and if ten looked like he could model with his looks on the pictures, then he is already a professional famous model in real life. 

the car ride was slower than the first one, because ten was at his sides and he was sound asleep, making his heart ache because he would love to keep him with him, and wake up to this sight - except for the stain of tears on his cheeks and disheveled look on his face. johnny wanted him to smile, even in his sleep.

he shook his head. no, ten probably wouldn’t like to stay with him. 

but not even the second he put ten to his (large, king sized and soft) bed, ten closed his arms around johnny’s hand, tugging at it. 

“I want you to stay, please” he asked in a hushed voice, low like he was afraid to talk louder than that, with panic and fear behind each word he said.

who is in their right mind would say no to that ? not johnny, because he didn’t even answer, he just laid down behind him (because in no hell will he be the little spoon), hands still until ten took the matter into his hand and put them around him, and nuzzled inside johnny’s chest, like a little kitten and johnny had to bite his inside cheeks because he would have cooed out loud if he didn’t. 

ten probably didn’t know what he was doing, anyway. yeah, right ? ten just needed to be reassured. johnny wasn’t doing this because he wanted to. 

yeah yeah, keep telling that to yourself, johnny.

 

in the end, johnny couldn’t get back to sleep because ten was in his fucking bed oh my god this feels like a dream except i’m not even sleeping. and oh my god I finally met ten, not in the circumstances I would have wanted but still I saw him in real life!.

but he didn’t regret losing sleep, if it meant staring and enjoying ten’s soft and adorable features all night (or should he say day ?). 

 

he, obviously, woke up first as rays of sunshine filtered through his windows, landing on his eyes, with ten in his arms, unbothered. he smiled, even though he wasn’t really a morning person. but how could you not when the love of your life is asleep in your arms ? as much as he would have loved keep ten in his arms (especially when the latter looked this peaceful), his arms were beginning to fall asleep and it was unpleasant so he shook awake ten, who groaned. 

“don’t wanna wake up…” 

“yes i know baby, sorry about that, but my arms are hurting.”

“oh, oh my god i’m sorry i didn’t mean to—”

johnny chuckled, cutting him off. 

“it’s okay baby, no need to be sorry.”

ten blushed, looking ashamed and one million times more beautiful under the sunshine, johnny noted.

ten straightened himself, lost in thought and staring in front of him, his hands behind him, supporting him. 

“wait- where am i ? what am i doing here ?”

“you don’t remember ?”

“no i don't- wait oh my god i’m so sorry i made you come all this way, and in the morning ! but… still thank you. i don’t know what would have happened if it wasn’t for you.”

“no problem ten, it was no problem. i couldn’t even sleep, anyway.” he lied but it was a white lie and seeing ten becoming less stressed about it only made it worth the lie. 

he stayed silent again and then,

“can we talk about this later ? i’m sure you want some answers but… i don’t think i can do this right now, if that’s okay with you.”

“anything for you, ten.” and so the conversation ended and they fell in a rather comfortable silence. 

“thank you again, though, like, really really really. i-”

“it’s okay, ten, i told you. it really is.”

it took them one more hour to get up from the bed (in a synchronized timing which made johnny smirk and ten furiously blush) and ten took with him a blanket, which he claimed to be very soft and warm (almost like johnny’s chest, but he didn’t say that), rolling himself in a kind of blanket and once again johnny found himself becoming amazed at how ten looked small (or maybe it was because he himself was really tall). but either way, he found endearing the height difference between them. not that ten wasn’t already endearing. 

ten struggled to get on the high chairs, because of his blanket (that’s what he said but johnny said it was because he was too small and ten playfully slapped him on the arm, pouting which resulted in johnny feeling bad).

it was scary at how domestic they both already were and they’re not even together. not even in love. 

yet.

 

“what do you want to eat ?”

“i’m not really hungry…” answered ten as johnny was opening a drawer. 

johnny stopped doing what he was doing for a second but kept on again in case ten would have noticed something. 

“oh ?” 

he didn’t want to upset ten or something like that, he didn’t know what to do. he would have believed him, yes, if it wasn’t for the tweets he had noticed long ago, and actually felt how thin and skinny he was when he held him.  
but then again, maybe he really wasn’t hungry and he was just overreacting. but either way, he had to keep that in mind.

“okay, you still can eat later on if you want, do as you wish, and eat whatever you want.”

if johnny wasn’t back facing him, he would have noticed the shock on ten’s eyes. 

they didn’t speak about it, but it was an understatement that ten was going to stay with him that day, because in no hell was johnny going to let him on his own after what happened. and in no way in hell ten would want to be alone.

so the day was spent without too much fuss, they were comfortable around each other, more than what johnny would have thought, even if ten would flinch when he was surprised or he didn’t expect it, but except from that, it was perfect and johnny found out that if ten was cute in the messages, then he was ten times cuter in real life.

now, they were watching a movie on johnny’s large screen, with ten’s head on johnny’s shoulder, and he was drooling on it, eyes hardly open as he couldn’t focus on the film. johnny too couldn’t focus on the film, but it wasn’t because of the film. it had the name of ten and his head was currently on his shoulder and he was afraid his shoulder wasn’t soft enough for him. he didn’t even care that ten was drooling. 

“ten,” he said softly poking his soft cheeks. “baby.”

it was if he was summoned by the pet name because he opened his eyes and groaned, “mhm?”.

johnny chuckled, ten is so cute. he also loved calling him baby, it just felt natural for the both of them. because after all, ten is a baby, right ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ten has a panic attack, johnny helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happens in the part 42 of the au.

Johnny should have known. He should have, because it was so obvious, it was so damn evident that it was painful how Johnny didn't get it the first time he ever laid his eyes upon Ten. Because Johnny didn't think much of how afraid Ten looked sometimes, when he was surprised or when he touched him without knowing. Johnny didn't think much of it and now he regrets because he should have been more attentive. 

Everything screamed that Ten was not okay, yet he deliberately chose to ignore that because he didn't want to believe that. Because he wanted to have his bubble of happiness around them. 

But now it came back to bite him in the ass when he saw how bad Ten looked, his eye bruised and his lip busted. Lord knows what else is hidden under those frail clothes, Johnny doesn't want to know but he has to. If Ten even tells him, because now that Ten is in front of him, lips closed, a sad look on his face, and blank stare, he says nothing. They both say nothing and Johnny only now notices how bad this is, how bad he is at this. 

“Who… who did this to you ?”

Ten raised a brow. 

“Did what ?” He asked, fake sweet voice as he tilted his head to the side. Beautiful, he thought but he said nothing.

“Ten, we both know you're smarter than this. Who did this ?”

Ten still didn't say anything and Johnny might lose his patience. He didn't want to get angry but he was close to if Ten didn't cooperate with him. Don't get him wrong, he would get angry, but not at Ten. He would never be able to even if he wanted to. 

He didn't want to raise his voice but he still did it and now he regretted as he saw Ten’s eyes widen and his breath quickening, his hands shaking. 

“I can't say,” he said in a breath, whispering, as if afraid to be heard. “I-I can't say, he will kill me. He will kill me.” 

He was panicking now and Johnny never felt this bad in his whole life. Fuck fuck fuck he's panicking and it's my fault and I don't know what to do. 

He has seen something like this, he's got this.

“Ten,” he had to be the calm one now, he had to be calm for Ten. “Ten, can you hear me ?”

Ten nodded. Good.

“Okay, okay,” he repeated. “Can you follow what I do ? Breathe in, count ten and then breathe out. In, and out. Repeat. Here,” he put Ten’s hand on his heart, to feel the beats. “Look at me in the eyes,”

Ten was teary eyed, and it was obvious that he struggled a lot, but he still listened to what Johnny told him and Johnny felt almost… proud ?

Minutes pass and Ten finally found his breath again, and he looked up to meet Johnny's worried gaze boring into his eyes. He was so tired, panic attack always did that to him. 

“Thank you…”


	4. « i don’t know »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong and ten have a talk and it’s not as cute as you expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happens at the part 47.

“okay,” said Taeyong seriously. 

Ten frowned at the sudden change of mood. 

“Don't think I didn't notice, because I did.”

“Wha-What are you talking about ?” Ten said, unsure, even though he knew Taeyong wouldn't believe him. It didn't hurt to try, no ?

“Ten, you know damn well what I'm talking about.”

Ten lowered his gaze ashamed.

“I'm sorry…”

Taeyong’s tone of voice softened and his gaze too, as he looked at Ten.

“Ten… you did nothing wrong, you know that, there is nothing for you to be sorry for, okay ? It's not the first time I tell you that, and not the last time either. I just don't… understand why you're still with him.”

“I-I have nowhere else to go,” Ten choked on a sob, his eyes teary.

“You have me, you have Jaehyun. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you as a roommate. No one would mind, honestly. You are so lovely and adorable. Plus, your presence always cheers us up. We would honestly feel honored to have you as a roommate.”

Ten cried at this.

“I-I don't know… I don't wanna be a bother, more than what I already am… besides… I have to stay here… I can't, I won't- Please…”

Taeyong sighed, his heart clenching painfully at this. He hated seeing Ten like this and he hated himself because he couldn't do anything to help him.

“You can't keep getting beaten like that, Ten. You deserve so much better, so much more. You deserve to be loved. And you're not getting anything like that if you stay here. Come with us, you will be happy I promise. Or what about you try to find a job, if you really don't want to stay with us, so you can have your own apartment.”

Well, Taeyong did everything he could to help him but it seemed like nothing worked. But it didn't mean that he will stop trying. Ten is his best friend, and he would do anything for him.

“I- I don't know what to say, you are so nice and so kind with me, even when I don't deserve it- I'm sorry, I can't do that, I don't deserve you.”

Taeyong sighed. He knew the conversation was close, so he didn't push it anymore. He would try again, another day, another chance.


	5. « are you taeyong ? »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and taeyong talk about their favorite baby - ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happens at the part 59.

“t-taeyong ?”

“yup, the one and only.”

Johnny came quickly, quicker than he’s ever done (well maybe not as quick as the last time he had to go search for Ten) and the first he said after taeyong opened the door for him was “taeyong?”.

today definitely was a very weird day.

“you know ten ?”

he looked surprised.

“yes, since he was a baby. I didn't know either that you knew him ?”

“oh yeah, I do.”

“how did you meet him ?”

Taeyong never really liked Johnny and this isn't going to make it better. he seemed very protective of Ten.

“euh, I messaged him on Twitter. he… caught my attention ?”

damn, now that taeyong is looking at him like that, he felt stupid saying those words.

“and ? keep on talking.”

“uhm…” Johnny isn't one to become nervous but… taeyong had this aura… or whatever that made him fear for his life. “I guess we became friend, something happened and I had to help him, so that's how we really met. and we became closer after that, until we would meet up sometimes and one day we weren't subtle enough and Ten got his face on pictures by fans and now his face is all over the media. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'm really sorry. I'm doing everything I can to stop them. I'm really sorry, he doesn't deserve this, some of my fans are very stupid and began sending those hate messa-”

if taeyong didn't look furious before, he definitely is right now, his eyes fuming and furrowing his brows.

“come again ? he’s been getting what ? I knew about his face being all over the internet, but I didn't know about this. do you realise that this is 10 times worse ? I understand now why Ten was this panicked. oh my god,”

Johnny didn't know what to say.

“okay look, I know you're scared of me, I'm sorry I just get like that when Ten is involved. I just hate when he’s like that. and… oh my God, this isn't even the first time that this kind of thing happened.”

not the first time? thought Johnny. what the actual fuck ? 

“okay here's what we're gonna do, I'm just gonna delete his account or at least make it private if Ten doesn't really want to lose it and we're just- just gonna keep him from scrolling on medias for sometimes until it all gets better. okay ?” 

at this point, Johnny really was afraid to ask about seeing Ten right now. Taeyong seemed like a cat mom who would get all defensive when someone tries to approach their baby.


	6. little ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny finally meets little ten, even though the circumstances aren’t good, but it’s okay because they will be okay. pure fluff i promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 62.

Ten had slipped into little space after all the drama and Johnny didn't know what was going on, luckily enough Taeyong and his scary glare was there to explain to him that Ten was a little, and thanks to Lucas, he understood a little bit better. 

If Johnny thought that Ten was very cute before, then Little Ten is just one million times cuter and Johnny didn't know it was possible. But it is and Johnny is glad to be alive at this time.

Little Ten, when he talked, had a cute little lisp and he slurred over his words and sometimes stumbled on others, and sometimes even he forgot them and he would giggle when he noticed that he forgot the most important word of his sentence and his laugh would send butterflies in Johnny’s stomach and a feeling of euphoria in his veins. 

(Maybe that was at this time that Johnny realised he is in love with Ten but you didn't hear that from me.)

Johnny learned to appreciate Little Ten as much as he appreciated Big Ten, and maybe it made him like Big Ten more. Overall, he just learned to fall more in love with Ten.

Taeyong was usually the one who took care of Ten when he slipped in headspace, but now that Johnny discovered this face of Ten, he wanted to take care of him, him and him only. But Taeyong didn't trust him enough yet so all he could do was watch them play together, sighing, wishing that he could be the one playing with Ten, not Taeyong.

Though it seemed impossible, Ten does look smaller, in his oversized sweater and those cute little shorts, all pastel. He looked so fluffy and and so cuddly, all he wanted to do was hug him and never let go. 

The highlight of his day was when Ten came to him, arms wide open and with the biggest smile on his face. Never would he be able to forget Taeyong's frown and gasp, because Ten decided to go to Johnny and not him when he felt sleepy. Johnny felt compelled to just stick his tongue out to Taeyong to mock him but then he remembered Ten who was looking at him with adoration in his eyes and he knew he had to act like an adult, at least when his baby was around.

Johnny remembered what Lucas told him and he asked Ten with a soft smile and soft eyes :

“Do you want Johnny to sing for Ten baby a song ? Do you feel sleepy ?”

Maybe Taeyong is jealous of their proximity, but if he did he doesn't show it. 

Ten giggled excitedly.

“I's not sleepy 'Ohnny, but Ten baby want a song !”

Johnny's heart clenched at how innocent and pure Ten sounded, and how he deserved the whole world and all the love in the world, and it reminds him of how he was the least person to deserve the hate he's been getting on Twitter. But he shook his head, trying not to think about this anymore. For now, all that mattered was Ten, and Ten only. (Johnny will learn later that this is what the headspace the caretaker goes into.)

“What is Ten’s favorite song ?” 

Even if Ten said that he wasn't sleepy, he still fell asleep not even two minutes after Johnny began singing. Not his fault though, Johnny’s voice was soothing enough to make sleepy anyone. It wasn't a bad thing, it didn't mean that Johnny was so lame that he made sleepy everyone. It was quite the opposite actually. His voice was such that he made people feel safe, safe enough to fall asleep around him.

Ten hopes, as he felt his eyelids get heavier that Johnny knows that.

When Ten woke up (from a pleasant dream where Johnny was there and they were cuddling him), he wanted ice cream. And fries. And also popcorn. And also chips. And ice cream again, and he was driving both Taeyong and Johnny wild but Johnny was loving it. Ten was endearing, and at this moment he was sure he would have done everything he will ask him. That’s how whipped he is. Taeyong noticed it, and maybe finally he didn't hate him as much as he did before, because now he knows that he really cares for Ten, and he wouldn't hurt him even if he was threatened with a gun. But he still hated him a bit, because he felt like he was taking him from him and he didn't like it. He too wanted Ten for himself - because who wouldn't ? 

 

They were running left and right to find what Ten wanted and the latter was following them with his glare, smiling widely and giggle, clapping his hands as he saw them breathing heavily from the effort.

 

In the end, Ten didn't want ice cream, or fries, or whatever. He decided that he just wanted his two favorite persons in the world to hug him.

Taeyong and Johnny couldn't stay mad for over one second though, even if they wanted to, because it was Ten, after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and taeyong talk again, it’s even sadder than the first time. johnny discovers something new about ten. (trigger warning : implied domestic abuse, child abuse but nothing too graphic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 67.

“Taeyong, I have a question.”

Ten was sound asleep next to them and Johnny couldn't shake off the bad feeling in his mind.

“Do you, perhaps, know who has been hurting Ten ? Ten… he just is not like the others ? I noticed, he would flinch everytime he is scared and he hates it when people raises their voice, even it wasn't directed at him. And it's not like I only have assumptions - because I've seen it with my own eyes. He looked terrible, he had a big bruise on his eye, his lips were busted, and his eyes looked dead. And his body was far worse but I don't get to see a lot, but I can only imagine the worse. You said that you were a childhood friend so I was wondering, maybe you know more about it. And I know I should ask Ten, but he will never tell me and I don't want him to panic like the other time. Plus, I don't want to ask him about it, he will probably slip out of little space forcefully and I've been told that it's pretty upsetting…”

“His dad.” answered Taeyong.

“What ?” asked Johnny puzzled.

“It's his dad, he's been abusive since Ten's mom died and he's been accusing Ten for it his whole life, lashing out his anger and sadness at him. And Ten didn't say anything, because he is convinced that it's his fault and that he deserves what's happening to him. and he doesn't want to run away from his home because he also believes that his father loves him deep down and he doesn't want to hurt him by making him lose someone he loves dearly. and maybe his father loves him, but he has broken the link between him and Ten and even if he tries to gets his forgiveness, it's too late. Ten will forgive him, but he can't fix what is once broken. I don't think his dad will change though, he’s still in the stages of anger, and depression. I’m telling you this because I trust you to help him out of this mess, I've tried so many times to get Ten away from his dad but he never agreed. he is too kind hearted and it's the reason why he's been broken so many times. and all I can do as his best friend, and his only friend with Jaehyun, is love him and try to repair him. you can't imagine how many times he came to my house reeking of alcohol and no ounce of body that wasn't covered in colors. that's when we came across age regression, we tried it, without telling him because he probably would have refused. we bought him plushies, onesies, pacifiers, oversized clothings, coloring books and everything to make him feel little and it worked. he has been the happiest and he kinda fell in love with it ? and yeah. I really hope you help him.”

“I hope too,”

They covered Ten in more blankets to make up for their absence and they went to Jaehyun’s office to talk about what they were going to do.

They had two alternatives, either call the police and catch Ten’s dad red handed but none of them really want to do that, they didn't want Ten to have another scare or panic attack. so that left them with getting as many evidences possible, and then convince Ten to go the police with them to fill a report. And then get (the best) lawyer in town and go to the court and get that asshole in jail, right where he belongs.


	8. teddy bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and ten go shopping, and johnny may given in and bought everything ten asked for. plus, he gets a nice surprise in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 69.

Johnny had to go buy stuff from his house and Ten hadn't let him go, unless he went with him, clinging to him and pouting and crying.

So that's how they found themselves in Ten’s favorite supermarket (every supermarket was Ten’s favorite), Ten’s small frame let him sit in the cart, much to Johnny’s pleasure, because he really looked like a baby and it was adorable.

Ten was a quiet little, he easily found out and it wasn't a bad thing. even if he wasn't quiet, it still wouldn't be a bad thing because Johnny loved Ten, no matter how he was. 

But Ten sure loved to pout. It seemed like it was like that how his face has been created and he looked so fucking cute and adorable and Johnny might want to give him everything he has when he pouts.

Ten still would try to rob Johnny and it won't even be a robbery because Johnny would have given everything to him more than happily.

Sometimes, Johnny wonders if Ten is as whipped as him as he is and then he remembers Ten had a whole Twitter dedicated to him, where he talked about how he would give his world to him if only he asked and then Johnny feels better about himself. at least the feeling is mutual.

“I want this,” Ten asked, pointing to probably something useless and Johnny felt compelled to agree. he won't even mind buying it for him, to be honest, but his manager probably will. he doesn't even have the right to, it's his money that he worked hard for. so yeah, he's not going to care and buy everything Ten wants.

“okay,” he answered, making Ten's eyes go wide in disbelief. 

“Really ?!” Ten couldn't believe his ears.

“Yeah, why not ?” answered Johnny puzzled.

“Ten doesn't dese’ve gifts. When Ten said I want this, Ten was talking to himself.”

Oh how Ten talking about himself in the third person was endearing, he thought. but it wasn't the time to become soft. 

“Of course you do, baby. How about when we finish buying everything I need, we will go buy something for Ten too ? Would Ten like that ?”

If Ten was a cat, his ears would have perked up from excitement. But he isn't and instead he clapped his hands and swung his legs happily.

“Yes! Yes!”

If Ten would smile like that everytime he told him he was going to buy him something, then guess what Johnny wants to do forever ? Forget about dance and singing, Johnny is going to become a (sugar) daddy.

When the time has come for him to buy him what he wanted, Johnny found Ten surprisingly quiet, even if his eyes were in wonder and admiration, looking all around him, mouth agape. it was obvious that he wanted something but it was if he didn't want to say it out loud, afraid.

Johnny knew Ten wasn't going to talk so instead he opted to point at everything and watch Ten’s reaction. if he deemed it excited enough, he will buy.

Johnny didn't know if it melted or broke his heart, when Ten looked at him with wide sad eyes, pointing at himself saying “Ten too wants ? Ten can have ?”

“But baby, it's all yours.”

if his heart was broken, then now it widened with love and adoration for the smaller, as he saw how his face brightened and his face broke into a big smile.

“really ?” Ten made grabby hands to Johnny, and Johnny obeyed, coming closer, letting himself getting engulfed in a big hug (though Ten's small arms weren't long enough to circle all of Johnny's waist).

“you're the best, dada.”

if Ten didn't have his arms around Johnny, the latter would have fell.

it was the first time Ten called him dada.


	9. nothing’s gonna hurt you baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not everything is all sunshines and rainbows as ten still gets bad nightmares. but luckily, this time he isn’t alone : johnny is here for him. kinda filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read this while you listen to nothing’s gonna hurt you baby by cigarettes after sex if you want :) part 70.

things weren't always all fun and games, because as night falls, ten’s demons woke up and kept his mind prisoner and ten wakes up, shaking and crying from nightmares, every time one worse than the other. sometimes it was easy to calm ten down, sometimes it wasn't. ten becomes afraid, afraid of himself, of his shadow, of his hand and of his mind. he is frightened by Johnny, by Taeyong, breathing scared him, and he found himself incapable of moving, frightened to the core, terror in his veins, terror everywhere. he didn't cry, he did nothing, he was lethargic as his demons consumed him and Johnny always feared that he was going to lose him.

it was scary, and he had had to call Taeyong a lot of times, sometimes even Jaehyun, because Ten liked him too.

tonight however, it wasn't as bad and all Johnny needed was to whisper sweet nothings to his ear, and cuddle him.

“nothing’s gonna hurt you, baby. don't worry, I'm here.” he would repeat, and ten would whimper, gripping Johnny's shirt between his small fists, trying to get closer than they were already close, begging for comfort and for safety, for Johnny. nothing's gonna take you from my side, baby, don't worry. I'm here, and you're with me. I'm never going anywhere, I'm always by your side, okay ? I love you, baby, more than what you think.”

Johnny stays awake, looking for Ten, drying his tears with his thumb and patting his head, hugging him close to himself as Ten long ago fell asleep.

he meant it, when he said that he loved him and that he loved him forever.


	10. play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny has an important rendezvous but doesn’t want to leave ten on his own, as there’s no one who can take care of him. thankfully, his friend lucas and lucas’ daddy are here ; ten and lucas have a playdate and become best friends. fluffy soft fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 79.

it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, thought jungwoo as he looked over lucas and ten playing together with dolls.

ten was far quieter and obedient that he thought he would be so dealing with him was easier. it was also a good thing since it also affected on lucas’ behaviour. even if he was still a little brat - but who would lucas be if he wasn't being his brat self?

in an hour, they still managed to make a mess in the kitchen (it was lucas’ fault though, he was the one who dragged ten into this).

after the kitchen, their next destination was the bathroom, where lucas kept all his make up because he said makeup makes him feel pretty even if jungwoo thinks that lucas always is pretty even if he is barefaced. 

ten is sitting obediently in front of lucas who was applying on his face some makeup. not to brag or anything, but his little was pretty damn talented and he feels proud. 

ten looked pretty so he snapped a picture and sent it to johnny, knowing full that he’s gonna be amazed. that man is way too whipped for ten. but what can jungwoo say — he is the same with his lucas. 

“are you guys finished ?”

“yes ! look daddy, ten looks pretty right ? show it to johnny hyung !”

ten blushed at the praise and jungwoo cooed. “i already did, baby. are you little guys hungry ? i can make you some snacks while you watch the tv. how does that sound ?”

ten’s eyes lit up. “can we watch tom and jerry please ? it’s my favorite cartoon !”

“yes of course,” answered jungwoo with a soft smile. 

“is it ok with you lucas ?”

lucas grinned widely when he heard ten asks the question. it made him included and he loved that. ten was so thoughtful, even in littlespace. lucas is glad to be his friend.

when he sat down next to ten, (ten looking even smaller because in comparison lucas is a giant), the latter turns to face him with a shy smile and he asks him if he can put his head on his laps and lucas nodded. “of course, tenten.”

ten fell asleep sooner before they could even finish the first episode and lucas called jungwoo to come see how ten looked cute his head on his lap.

jungwoo smiled sweetly at the sight and picked up ten in his arms easily, frowning at how light he felt.

“xuxi, you might as well want to go sleep with him okay ? you're tired as well, love.”

lucas beamed at the pet name and trailed behind them like a lost puppy. (lucas is a puppy, jungwoo would tell you but that's a story for later.)

ten and lucas slept together in the bed and yukhei for the first time in his life got to be the big spoon. (he was pretty excited about it and jungwoo could have died from how adorable he was being.)

yukhei is a natural clingy person and a professional cuddler, and it seemed like ten was as well so they were pretty good for each other because they were glued to each other, arms in arms and limbs and limbs but they seemed comfortable like this so jungwoo let them be.

ten was so small and lucas was so big that they were kinda complementary and ten completely disappeared between lucas.

(jungwoo might or might not have joined them later, his arms protectively around both of the littles, quickly snapping a picture to johnny.)

when ten woke up from the nap under yukhei's arms, he blushed and giggled, which made the taller of the two stir in his sleep and wake up.

“tenten didn't mean to wake you up, sowwy~” told him ten in between giggles and yukhei only smiled sweetly, mind still fogged up with sleep. they only noticed jungwoo later and yukhei smiled excitedly.

“yay daddy you slept with us !” if jungwoo wasn't awake, then he definitely is now as yukhei got too excited in his arms.

“yeah,” said jungwoo, his voice deep from sleep. “couldn't resist. plus you were being a big spoon. we can't have that, can we ?” he was being playful and lucas pouted. 

“why can’t i be ?” 

“it’s my job, little one.”

yukhei only puffed his cheeks and turned to ten, dragging him once again to the living room.

jungwoo’s phone buzzed next to him and johnny's name appeared on the screen. johnny was soon coming to ten back and jungwoo can’t help but feel disappointed. if he is feeling like that just because ten has to go, then yukhei must be far more disappointed.

jungwoo was right. johnny was now here and yukhei didn’t want to let go of ten, clinging to him like a koala, sniffing, wide opened eyes, looking like a puppy as he held on ten for dear life.

“i want ten to stay !” 

he was pouting and sniffing, and ten looked as sad as him but he just was quieter.

johnny looked torn, because as much as he wanted for ten to go back home, he didn’t want him to stay sad.

jungwoo was feeling the same, but for lucas.

in the end they both sighed.

“i guess a little sleepover all together won't hurt anyone, right ?” said jungwoo and the happiness on ten and lucas’ faces made it all worth it.


	11. where ten plots his world domination while johnny is cooling his milk so he can drink it without getting burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff fluff fluff !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 81.

johnny woke up long before ten did, and instead of waking up the smaller man, he settled on watching him sleep, even if it was a bit weird to be honest.

but how could you blame him? ten looked absolutely ethereal when he slept, even more so when he was awake but there was just something about him sleeping, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. something calm, something peaceful that brought happiness to johnny's chest everytime he looked at him. because he knew he had nothing to worry over and that ten was in good hands (literally when they were cuddling) and nothing was going to happen to him.

besides, the lighting in his room made ten look like an angel, not that he wasn't already one before.

johnny smiled, a fond look on his face.

ten when he woke up, was big. which surprised johnny a lot. he was so used to ten being in little space, that him being in big space was out of his mind.

it was nice, still. he kinda missed him, in a way. he doesn't know how to explain the feeling ; ten is still the same but there's something different in little and big space.

johnny can't even consider himself a caregiver, it's his first time.

johnny smiled at ten, who looked at him with his head slightly tilted.

“hey baby.”

ten blushed. 

“i'm not a baby !” 

“that you are,” answered johnny with now a smirk displayed on his face. “how are you big boy ?”

“don't call me that,” ten pouted adorably. “it makes me wanna go back in littlespace.”

“is it a bad thing ?” asked johnny softly, looking at him fondly.

“no no- of course not. it's just, i wanna be big now !”

johnny chuckled. “littlespace or not, you stay still small anyway.”

ten frowned cutely. 

“i'm not small !”

“and i’m not tall.”

ten let his head fall back, hitting himself against the soft pillow. he groaned. he hid himself under the covers.

“i'm not talking to you anymore all you do is mock me for my inexistent smallness. i'm pouting now.”

“oh no!” cries johnny, clutching his chest where his heart was. “you're wounding me, ten.”

johnny heard a little mishievous laugh (no really, it was just adorable) from inside the covers. “good, niark niark niark.”

“cmon little guy, you can plot your world domination while you drink your milk and eat your pancakes.”

ten whined.

“stooop! i wanna have at least some credibility !”


End file.
